Abused and Used
by finnterpan
Summary: Rachel and Puck are married, and miserable. Finn and Quinn are married, and happy. One night, Rachel has enough of Puck's abuse. That same night, Finn finds out about Quinn's infidelity. A story full of drama, romance, and smut in later chapters.
1. The Start Of Everything

**The idea for this story randomly popped into my head. And I thought I would trying writing it. This is my first story, so it may suck, so give me feedback! This story will be told through the point of views of Rachel and Finn. Hope you like it!**

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

The pain from the punch never fully hit me until I opened my left eye. I tried to show no emotion so Noah wouldn't feel persuaded to hit me again. I felt my eye bruising already.

"You fucking little bitch, where the fuck were you? You were supposed to be home two fucking hours ago!" Noah screamed.

"I-I called and left a message saying that I was helping with detention today.." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Really? 'Cause I didn't get no fucking message!" Noah snapped back.

I looked over at our answering machine and saw a "1" blinking, meaning we had a message, knowing it was my message.

_"Hi baby. It's Rachel. Just letting you know that I will probably be home late today. Tina asked me to help with detention. Hope you're not too mad. I promise when I get home, I'll make your favorite dinner to make up for it. Love you."_

By the smell of his breath, I could tell he was heavily intoxicated.. of course. I've come home to him drunk everyday for the past five years of my life.

"Baby, I did leave a message, did-" Noah interrupted me.

"Don't you fucking "Baby" me, Rachel! You were fucking someone, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?"

"Noah, I wasn't fucking anybody.. IF YOU JUST CHECKED THE GODDAMN ANSWERING MACHINE YOU WOULD-"

Smack. I fell to my knees clutching my cheek. I looked up at Noah, tears brimming my eyes. He looked furious, then his eyes softened. He opened his mouth then knelt down in front of me. He stretched out his hand to stroke me cheek.

"Baby... I'm so-" I knew what he was gonna say, he couldn't possibly think he could just say sorry, could he? I stood up. Tears were streaming down my face now.

"No.. no, no, NO! YOU DON'T GET TO JUST APOLOGIZE AND THINK EVERYTHING'S OKAY! NOTHING'S EVER BEEN OKAY, NOAH! Especially now.." I started walking toward our room. Planning on packing a bag and heading over to Santana's.

"Rach, wait, please-"

"No, Noah! You don't get to just keep putting me through this shit!" I started taking everything of mine that I could and slamming it into my duffel-bag.

"Wait, where are you going?" Noah asked, confused.

"Santana's..." I mumbled as pushed past him and I slammed the front door.

I couldn't take this anymore. I was emotionally worn out by Noah. Every goddamn day of this marriage, I was put through hell, just so Noah could yell and hit me when I came home, apologize and then have his way with me in the bedroom. I was done, way past done.

_**Finn's P.O.V**_

I walked in the door, feeling exhausted from a grueling day at work. This job will be the death of me, I swear. All I knew was that I wanted to spend the rest of the night relaxing with my beautiful wife.

"Quinnie, baby, I'm home!" I yelled, while walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer.

"SHIT.." I heard a muffled voice say from the bedroom. What the hell?

"Quinn..?" I asked into the silence.

"Um, I-I'll be out in just a minute, honey." I heard her moan. Okay, what the fuck is going on?

"Quinn.. are you hurt?" I asked, scared to her the answer. I set my beer down and walked to the bedroom door.

"Don't stop.." I heard a pleased Quinn say. Oh my fucking god.. this cant be happening.

"Quinn, what the fuck is going on?" I said as I opened the door to see her and her ex-boyfriend from college in our bed, OUR FUCKING BED, having sex.

"Oh my god, Finn.." Quinn said, while pushing Sam off her and covering herself up. My head is literally spinning. How could this have happened? Him and Quinn had been perfectly fine for a couple in a relationship for six years. Occasionally fights here and there, but they worked through them. Their sex life had been slagging either, they were going at it almost every night. It didn't make any sense. Quinn was in a perfectly good mood this morning too, it didn't seem like anything was up. Where did they go wrong?

"H-How did this... I-I don't get it... Why?" I said, anger taking over my body. I loved her, I goddamn loved her, and I have for the past 10 years of my life. She said she loved me too, why is she doing this to me?

"Finn, honey.. I'm so sorry." She said, stepping closer to me. Sorry? All she has to say is SORRY?

"Sorry, Quinn? I find you fucking someone in OUR bed and all you have to say is sorry? You've GOT to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled. She looked frightened by his tone of voice. Good, she deserved it.

"Finn, I-I don't know what to say..you're scaring me." She said quietly, looking down. She's scared? I'm breaking into a million tiny pieces right now. Why should she be scared? All the sudden I laughed, it wasn't like my usual cheerful laugh that Quinn always said she loved, it was kinda of a broken laugh.

"You don't have a right to be scared, Quinn. You weren't the one seeing the person you love FUCKING her ex-boyfriend in your bed that you've shared with her for the past FIVE FUCKING YEARS!" I said, my tone getting louder, and angrier at the end. She looked at me with those green eyes that used to make my heart melt, now all I felt was disgust.

"I thought you loved me, Quinn! WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" I screamed. She started crying. She has no reason to cry, she's not the one whose heart is broken into a million pieces.

"Baby, you were good enough, you were been then good, you were amazing-"

"Oh really? Then explain to me why THIS is happening? And how many times HAS this happened?" I was beyond angry, I was breaking more and more with every second that passed.

"Finn-" She started.

"HOW MANY TIMES?" I screamed.

"It's been going on for a year now..." She whispered through her sobs.

A year..for a whole year my wife has been fucking someone in our bed, and I never knew. I lost it, I completely lost it. I was crying. What did I do to deserve this?

"Baby.." She whispered, reaching for my cheek. "I'm so so sorry, I'll stop this.. we can get through this-"

"NO! You don't DESERVE to say you're sorry! We will NOT fucking get through this! I'm done, Quinn! Have a fucking fantastic life without me!" I said while turning around and storming out the front door.

"FINN!" I heard Quinn scream, but I didn't turn back. I ran down the hallway and out my apartment building's front door. I felt the cool January air hit my face and took a deep breath. I kept walking with my head down until I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" The person exclaimed.

"No, no, it was all my faul-" I looked up to see the girl I ran into. She was very tiny, but breathtakingly gorgeous. She had long brown hair that was slightly curled, she had beautiful brown eyes. But then I noticed the mascara that was running down her face, letting me know she had been crying, and the bruised and puffy left eye. She noticed that I was looking at her and looked down.

"A-Are you alright? Were you mugged or something?" I asked, panic becoming noticeable in tone.

"No, no. I wasn't.. I'm alright." She said, looked back up at me. "Nothing I haven't endured before.." She mumbled slightly to herself.

"Would you mind telling me who did this to you?" I asked quietly.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" She retorted.

"Oh right, sorry. Um, I'm Finn Hudson." I said, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"Rachel Berry-Puckerman." She said, shaking my hand.

That was the moment my life changed forever.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me if it sucked! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes! Reviews would be amazing!**


	2. Breaking Down Infront Of Strangers

**I was bored so I thought I'd type up another chapter. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed! Hope you are enjoying the story! If you ever have any ideas you'd like to see in the story or just a suggestion, feel free to tell me! I'd be more than happy to somehow incorporate your idea into the story if I like it! Alright, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee.. sadly._**

_**Finn's P.O.V**_

"I didn't mean to offend you when I asked who did this to you.." I said, softly.

"It's fine.." She replied, reaching up to her cheek, trying to wipe away the mascara trails, I guess she could telling I was staring at them.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I knelt down a bit, since she was so tiny. I started examining her bruise.

"I don't know.." She started. I lifted up her chin, seeing a different angle of the bruise. She gasped softly

"I'm sorry," I said dropping my hand and standing up a bit. "I didn't mean to startle you." I added softly.

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

I looked up at Finn. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it. He was tall, and he had very broad shoulders. He had messy brown hair, and whiskey colored eyes. I could see pain and anger in his eyes. He looked broken.

"It's fine.. really." I said, smiling slightly. He smiled too, it was a lopsided kind of grin, it was endearing. He looked harmless. He didn't look like an asshole, he looked like a innocent man. He was looking into my eyes, I felt myself hold my breath. Just being under his gaze was making my stomach do flips. I haven't felt this way in awhile. A long time, actually. Since my junior year of high school, when Noah told me he loved me for the first time. I'm 25 now, I haven't had these feelings in 9 years. I miss that Noah. Not the shell of a beast he has become. I realized a let a tear slip thinking of Noah. I looked down.

"Hey, hey." I heard a soft voice say. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I realized it was Finn. He looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry for whatever happen," He added. I wiped the tear.

"You probably think I'm crazy.." I said softly.

"No, no. I don't. Obviously something happened and.. I-I don't know what.. But obviously it wasn't good... looking at the state of your eye." He said, almost in a whisper.

"I can tell you went through something too.." I said quietly, looking straight at him.

His eyes got glossy, signifying this was a sore subject. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He opened his eyes, and tears fell. He quickly wiped them with his sleeve.

_**Finn's P.O.V**_

I probably looked like a mess. I **feel** like a fucking mess. I looked at Rachel, she looked so fragile. She looked like she'd been through hell and back. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes, sensing that I was hurting. She looked like she'd been through much worse though. I looked down, releasing more tears.

"It's okay, you know.." She spoke softly. I looked up at her. "It's okay to cry.." She said, letting tears slide down her cheeks. She smiled that smile again, it made me hold my breath. I wiped my tears, and smiled back slightly.

"I'm fucked up.." I muttered. "I'm crying in front of you, and I don't even know you." I looked into her eyes, trying to figure out how she took what I said.

"Don't worry.. I was just thinking the same thing about myself." She replied, softly.


	3. Confessions

_**Finn's P.O.V**_

He stared at Rachel, trying to come up with words to reply with. She looked like she was falling apart at the steams, so hurt and confused. She kept looking up at him, like she was trying to ask him to help her. He felt the need to scoop the petite girl up in his arms, and keep her away from whoever hurt her. Wait, what was he thinking? He barely knew the girl. But it didn't stop him from feeling like he needed to protect her.

They stood there for a few moments trying to recollect themselves. He broke the silence.

"Rachel?.." He asked, quietly.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Would you wanna get a coffee or something? Mm.. there's a decent coffee shop about 2 blocks away."

"Sure, sounds nice." She replied, while smiling slightly. He returned the smile.

They started walking down the street. They tried to keep up some small talk on the way there. It wasn't awkward between them, it felt pretty comfortable. He's never felt this comfortable with someone before. It scared them both, beyond belief. He kept feeling guilty, thinking of Quinn. Which then he would feel angry and hurt, thinking about what went down earlier today.

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

She could tell that Finn's mind was somewhere else. She didn't blame him, her's was too. Their small talk soon stopped. They walked in silence. She wanted to ask about what happened, but she didn't know if it'd offend him since they barely knew each other. They finally arrived at the coffee shop. He ordered a tall black, she ordered a short decaf. He paid, even though she argued saying she could pay for herself. He just offered her a grin, and paid anyways. She returned the smile. They sat down in the back, so they were a little more isolated. She broke the silence this time.

"So, Finn, tell me about yourself." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What's to know?" He answered, smiling. "Well, I work at ad agency. You know, designing and creating ads and stuff. It's an okay job, not what I would like to be doing with my life. But, it pays good. And living with Quinn, you need good pay. She goes on shopping sprees almost every week." He scoffed.

"Hmm.. I'm guessing Quinn's your wife?" She asked, politely.

"Yeah, well.. for now, I guess." He replied, looking down.

"Is she the reason you, um, a-are so hurt?" She asked softly.

She looked at his facial features. He looked like so hurt, Quinn obviously hurt him, badly. She felt so bad. He didn't look like he deserved to be hurt, especially by his wife.

"Um, yes. She ah.. I caught her today, i-in our bed, with another man. She said it'd been going on for a year. I mean it wasn't the first time she'd cheated on me. But it was the first time in our marriage that she had. It's just.. I don't know what I did to deserve this. I worked my ass off for her everyday. Just so she could stay home, trying to start her own interior designing company. It just feels like a big slap in the face, after six years of marriage, I come home to her, in our bed, with another man." He looked down, tears escaping his whiskey colored eyes. He wiped them away fast. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on. I just..."

She touched his arm lightly. He looked up at her. She had tears in her own eyes. "You have no reason to feel sorry. You didn't deserve what happened to you. No one does. Noah cheats on me.. He won't admit it, but I know he does. It's not easy, but you'll get through this. You seem strong, even though you feel so weak now. In the end, it'll make you stronger." She said, sincerely. He looked at her with admiration. He nodded, not sure what to say next. She took that as a compliment. He actually listened to her. Someone actually took into consideration what she just said to them. She gave him a slight smile, and softly patted his arm.

_**Finn's P.O.V**_

Rachel was right. Even though he feels so weak now, in the end, he'll be stronger. He looked at her, she was sipping her coffee, and she looked so calm for someone who was obviously hurting. He thought about what would happened when he went home, would Quinn still be there? I mean, he pays for the apartment, so it's his. If anyone's leaving, it's Quinn. He finally spoke.

"So, this Noah character, he's your... husband?" He asked, softly.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, for five years now." She replied.

"Is he..?" He tried to ask.

She continued for him, "The one who did this?" She pointed to her eye, he just nodded. "Yes, this is the work of Noah Puckerman." She sighed, looking down.

"Why would.. HOW could anyone ever do that?" He mumbled softly. He felt himself become angry. How could someone do that to her? To anyone for that matter. Abuse always sparked something in him because growing up, he'd see his dad beat his mom. It sickened him that someone would to that to someone they supposedly cared so much about. If you cared so much, why hurt them? It didn't make sense to him, and it never will.

"He's always drunk." She stated. "It wasn't as bad in the beginning, but progressively got worse. I'd come home to him stomping around, kicking things, throwing my clothes on the floor, just because I'd come home 15 minutes late, or a half hour late. He wanted so much control over me. I'd come home and try to calm him down and that's when he'll hit me. I have scar on my back, my arms, all because Noah was drunk. It's terrifying. I think he drinks just because he feels guilty of cheating. Because every night that we make it to the bedroom, he cries and says 'He's so sorry'. Today was one of the worst I've seen in two years. I came home from work and hour late, cause I was helping with detention. And Noah just went off. Accusing me of cheating, saying I lied. I left a message because I really didn't want to come home to a angry Noah. Then he punched me, it was the first time he's ever done that. And I realized I'd had more than enough of it. He started apologizing right after, but I packed a bag and walked out the door."

By the time she was done explaining the situation, she was sobbing. He felt sick to his stomach. No one should ever have to go through that. He realized he was crying himself. He felt so bad for Rachel. She looked terrified. He reached across the table and grabbed her cheek, wiping away some tears. She locked eyes with him.

"I know that we barely know each other, but that's the last time he'll ever lay a hand on you, I'll make sure of it." She stood up and quickly hugged him. He tightened his grip, holding her closer. She sobbed into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head, crying too.

Both of them had been through a lot today, and somehow, them being together, made it all okay. Rachel already felt so safe in his arms. And Finn loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms. They needed each other, they were strangers, but somehow, something in the universe, lead them to each other. This wasn't a coincidence, this was fate. And they were sure of it now.

Rachel's sobs slowed down, but she remand in his arms. He didn't complain. He felt like he could hold her for the rest of his life. He couldn't explain the feeling other than saying he felt like his body was numb, except for the parts that were touching Rachel in some way. It was overwhelming. But he didn't care, he actually loved it.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest.

He hushed her. "No need for that." He replied softly.

**Hope you enjoyed it. If there are any mistakes, I apologize. I'm not sure if I like this story yet, but I'm proud of myself for this chapter. Review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee. All the characters belong to Ryan Murphy. The plot of this story though, is mine._**


	4. Attractions

"_I don't know you, but I want you. All the more for that. Words fall through me, and always fool me. And I can't react. And games that never amount, to more than they're meant, will play themselves out" - Glen Hansard_

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

She felt comfortable in Finn's warm, strong arms. They wrapped around her body and held her close, slowly calming her. Listening to the thumping of his heart made his beat faster. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, especially with Finn, but she couldn't help it. Being in Finn's arms, Noah was becoming a distant memory. She didn't want to think of his conniving, and cruel ways. She always knew she deserved better than him, as selfish as that sounds. She was always told she did, but she forced herself to believe that she loved him. But being in Finn's arms was definitely changing that.

His fingers were slowing rubbing her neck in a comforting way. It was peaceful, and simply beautiful. She knew he was a stranger, and that she knew only of his name, occupation, and his wife's painful infidelity. But she was feeling something strong, like this was her home, in Finn's arms. She smiled slightly, realizing she wanted no more than to stay here forever.

"He's a dick, you know." The voice from above her whispered in her ear. She lightly giggled and looked up at him, catching her breath when their eyes met. He smiled at her, making her stomach do flips.

"I know, everyone who has met him knows that." She replied back, with a smiled on her face. He smirked at her, and gently brushed her slightly dry tears off her cheek. She felt herself leaning into his touch, his fingertips were soft on her olive skin.

"You need me to take you anywhere?" He asked quietly, glancing down to her duffel-bag by her chair.

She suddenly gasped, pushing herself away slowly and squatting down to unzip her bag and reach for her phone. Pulling it out quickly, she opened it, searching to see if someone texted her.

"Is everything alright, Rachel?" She shuddered as her name slide from his lips. Seeing that there was only one text, she quickly texted back and closed it. Looking back up at Finn, she smiled.

"Yeah, I just.. when I bumped into you, I had just gotten off the phone with my friend explaining to her the situation, and saying I was on my way over. Then we started talking, and I lost track of time, and I was wanted to make sure she wasn't filing a missing person's report for me." I explained, softly.

He smiled that smile that was quickly becoming my favorite thing, and nodded. Reaching in his own pocket, he retrieved his phone and opened it. His facial features quickly changed, into sadness again. I walked over to him quickly, and placed my hand on his bicep.

"Finn? Is something wrong?" I asked, quickly. He looked at me, then back at the phone, shutting it.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Yeah, just um.. ahem, Quinn." I nodded slightly, as he tucked his phone away.

"So, um, still need me to take you anywhere?" He asked, reaching down and slinging my duffel-bag over his shoulder.

"Um, well, yeah. But you know, you don't have to." I muttered, looking down slowly, than back up into his whiskey eyes.

Suddenly, he leaned down, placing his hand on my shoulder, making us just inches apart. I could feel his warm breath covered my face, making me lose my breath.

"I want to, okay?" He whispered, softly.

"Okay.."

_"...__Take this sinking boat, and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You'll make it now. Falling slowly, eyes that know me. And I can't go back."_

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long. This story gives me such writer's block, it's awful. I'm still not sure how I truly want this story to go. But I'm trying my best. Please review, review, review!**


	5. The Light

They started walking down the streets of New York, towards Santana's apartment. Rachel had her arm wrapped around Finn's, with him holding her bag. The silence between them was comfortable. Rachel finally felt a little better about everything after opening up to Finn. She was slowly realizing that Finn wasn't just a stranger she'd never see again, he was someone that was going to be around for awhile, she could feel it.

He just gave her this overwhelming feeling, a feeling she couldn't understand. She shouldn't feel this way, she's married for christ sakes. Oh, who was she kidding. She's married to an abusive jackass, who doesn't give a shit about her. But Finn, he's so sweet, and caring, but he just found out his wife was cheating on him. He's going through so much pain, and she's just a stranger to him.

"Do.. Do you think you'll go back to him again?" He whispered quietly to her, looking straight ahead.

She slowly looked up at him, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"I..I don't know. I-I mean, I'm supposed to love him, he's my husband, but.. I-I can't. It's too much for me to handle," She replied softly, glancing down. "Do you think you'll ever go back to her?" She asked, glancing back up at the tall man next to her.

"No," He said abruptly, "She cheated on me, multiple times. I mean.. I can't wrap my head around it. For a year, my wife was.." He paused, breathing out a soft sigh. "No. She'll never be forgiven in my heart. I-I can't love a liar." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, you know. I mean, I can't.. I couldn't imagine actually finding Noah with his.." She stopped talking, not being able to continue as a sob wrecked though her small body.

Finn immediately stopped, dropping her bad and wrapping his arms around the petite girl.

"Rachel," He said, softly stroking her hair, "Noah.. He.. He doesn't deserve you. Not with the things you've told me, and.. he not worth your tears." He said lightly into her ear.

He heard her sniffle, then left her head up of his chest; wiping her eyes, careful not to end pressed to her already bruised eye.

"You're right, He.. he's not worth it," She said, looking into his eyes, "Thank you.. really, Finn. I-I can't... just, thank you. And if it's worth anything, Quinn.. she doesn't deserve such a sweet, and caring guy such as you. You really are truly amazing, Finn." She continued, looking at him with admiration in her eyes.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers. The kiss was full of emotion, and the pain both of them were feeling. He couldn't believe he had just kissed her, but it felt so right. Rachel was everything Quinn wasn't. He felt something strong for the petite stranger, something he couldn't keep inside. He felt her hands wrap around the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. He quickly obliged, deepening the kiss.

She softly pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"Wow," She breathed out.

"Rachel.. I-I'm sorry if that was too much-" He said, quietly.

"No, no Finn. I.. I liked it." She responded softly.

He smiled at her with his crooked smile she quickly learned she loved, picking her bag up off the ground. She quickly grabbed his hand, leaning into his arm as they started walking again.

He felt happy, for once during that day. If he'd had known he'd meet Rachel, he wished he'd learned about Quinn's affair sooner. Rachel is the light he needs in his life.

He looked down at the small brunette holding onto his arm and smiled, hoping that his isn't the last time he'd ever see Rachel Berry-Puckerman.

**Short, horrible and delayed, I know.. But please tell me what you think. xx**


End file.
